transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Backfire's Review Responses 4
Sunday, January 20th 2014 Snap, even though I've been remiss from the grid and to my usual duties.. I've got some reviews to reply to!!! As always, responses are BOLDED!! 001 our good friend Backfire has been away for a bit. I like him, he's innovative and fun. I also hope to see him back soon! Thanks 001!! I like to think I've made a home for myself here at 2k5, and it's nice to know not only that I'm appreciated.. but missed as well. You'll be seeing more of me soon, though not in the usual capacity as you're accustomed to. More on that later though. 002 Backfire is lovely, his hair smells of freshly cut hay. It's a shame he has not been about but I will not hold real life against him. Sometimes I feel that the admin have become very cliquey, but Backfire hangs out and talks with the players like a fellow friend which is nice. It's true, years ago I was involved in a terrible accident which replaced my hair with strands of hay. I'm glad you appreciate my willingness to hang out with you 'normies' 002, and I will continue doing so until it starts to ruin my street cred. 003 BFF, what can anyone say about you. No, really, I'm asking what we can say? It'll only cost you $5 to personalise this review. No? Okay guess will have to write this myself. It's been a shame you've been unable to do stuff of late, and hopefully things become calm enough IRL to allow you to cause chaos and mayhem. Plus maybe run some TPs. Either way what I have seen of you is cool, and hopefully see you IC more in the coming months. If I had $5 to spare, I'd probably spend it on something else. Sorry 003. :/ However, I do thank you for the kind words. I do try oh so very hard, and sometimes.. just sometimes, it works. 004 Backfire is a good guy, and I hope that he will still have a little time for us. I also hope that things go well with his new family! D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww 004, thanks man/manette (Is manette even a word? If not, I'm totally trademarking it tomorrow). 005 Congratulations at getting a family going, especially all these years of looking for the right one. Thanks 005, I couldn't be happier with my personal life right now.. which might in fact sicken some of you, but I'm oozing positivity and crapping happiness. 006 BACKFIRE IS AWESOME. His TPs are always amazing (even if they've made me cry) and I can't wait for him to return fully and get back in the game. And even though he's been absent for a while, it's understandable and I hope things are going well for him. :> Indeed 006, my maiden name was actually DECENT.. but then I married AWESOME!! I'm glad you dig/dug (only 80's kids will get that) my TPs and I.. look forward to making you cry soon? Okay, that just sounds wrong and makes me look like a terrible monster. Things are going grand, as I've said, and only look to get betterer. Category:Reviews